Dark Continent Expedition arc
The Dark Continent Expedition arc is the eighth story arc of the series, and currently spans from chapter 340 of the manga. The arc was released well after the end of the original anime series and has yet to be animated in the 2011 series. After the first chapter, Hunter x Hunter was put on a brief hiatus which the mangaka is using this break to fix some of the illustrations for the tankōbon release. Summary The Fated Reunion: Father & Son Finally Reunite Gon, Killua and Alluka go in the town that's closest to the World Tree. Gon reads off some facts about the tree and the three of them get a picture taken. Afterwards, Gon and Killua say their farewells with Killua saying he was pretty bummed out when Gon said "I'll do it myself" and "This doesn't involve you". Killua also says that Alluka's the one who healed Gon and Gon asks why he didn't say so sooner. Killua explains Alluka's ability and tells Gon that he has, "complicated family issues". He says that he's willing to risk his life to protect Alluka/Nanika. Killua says he's going to travel many places with Alluka and he'll contact him if anything should happen, to notify him and Gon promises to do the same. Gon says that they'll always be friends wherever they are. Killua says to give Ging his greetings and then, they part ways. Gon then goes to the office place, where people go if they want to climb the tree, where the guy says that the minimum age to climb the tree is 18. Gon shows his Hunter's License and the guy lets him go after signing a waver. He tells Gon not to follow any tracks left by other people and to use his bare hands. That's what the guy that's already up there did. On his way up, he feels a connection with the tree and comes across an injured climber. After getting some help for him, Gon continues on his way. At the top, Gon meet only a giant baby bird, in fact atop of the tree there is a nest with other giant birds. Gon is looking for Ging when he appears and tells Gon that he got tired of waiting. Ging asks how long it took Gon and he replies about 20 minutes. Ging says he barely passed for a first timer and give him some fruit. Gon asks Ging what it is he wants and Ging says it's "something that he can't see in front of him". He says the reason why he wanted to be a Hunter was because being a Hunter was the only way he could go where he wanted to go. Ging tells Gon that the first place where he wanted to go was a grave for royalty. It was a small expedition paid out of pocket because nobody wanted to back it up without some kind of award or something. Ging decided if he was a Hunter, money wouldn't be a problem. So, at age 15 he investigated and reformed the grave. He says he went on archaeology websites and blogs and was looking for people who didn't need any money or a reputation and who wanted the truth and "who can keep their mouths shut" and that he can trust. He goes on saying that he's always looking for something he wants even if it's something he doesn't care about. Gon doesn't get it so Ging carries on with his story. He says that everyone he met online was older than him and were average people. They started researching about it and even donated what little money they had. He says that once he stepped inside he wasn't happy that he able to see the truth he was looking for, but he was happy when he saw the smiles on his comrades faces and shook their hands. He says he still keeps in touch with those people and compared to them, the truth he found was "just a small addition". Gon asks Ging what he's looking for now and Ging explains. He starts off by asking Gon what the tree they climbed was and Gon's response is "the World Tree". Ging then asks how they're explaining it down there at the town, to which Gon responds saying that the tree is rumored to be the tallest in the world and is 1784 meters. Ging says it "isn't wrong" but the truth was that it was just a young tree that stopped growing because it didn't have enough nutrients. He explains that a "real" World Tree takes root on a mountain, intakes magma, surpasses the atmosphere and becomes even bigger at the world's "outside". Ging explains that the map and the Chimera Ants were both aliens from the "outside" world. That's the truth that "they don't teach you in school". He says that the world that they know is not ridiculously large. That the "chosen ones from a certain era from a certain place" all have records when they went "outside". Then Ging concludes telling Gon that his goal hasn't changed. "Something that he wants that's not in front of him." Gon continues to talk with Ging that says that in order to go in the "outside" world there is a minimum of four things before you can even depart that even he himself still hasn't gotten: Permission, Route, Qualification, and Negotiation. Ging then concludes saying that even he hasn't one of those thing and that if Gon will follow this journey like him he recommend him to enjoy the journey as much as he can. Then the two starts to talk and laugh together and Gon gives back Ging's hunter license that he received from Kite to Ging. The Prologue: Where people are before the Expedition Meanwhile in the Whale Island, Mito receives a letter from Gon and some money thanks to Knov, that after doing this, reaches Morel and together the two buy a very expensive bottle of champagne and toast in front of an image of Netero. After that Gon returned to Kite and her Amateur Hunters, and with them he admires a wonderful flight of birds that he photograph and sends to Knuckle, Shoot, Meleoron, Palm and Ikalgo that are at the hospital, to Killua and Alluka, to Leorio that tries to call Kurapika but he doesn't answer and stays seated looking the eyes of the members of his clan, giving them a funeral. In the Zoldyck Estate, Canary and Amane make a grave for Gotoh and Amane asks Canary if she knows where Killua and Alluka went, but suddenly Gotoh appears and while Canary says to him to don't say were Killua and Alluka went. Gotoh reveals that he is a Kiriko that is posing as Gotoh, and it is implied that the Zoldycks recruited him in order to keep Gotoh's death a secret from Killua and Alluka. Lastly in the devastated palace of East Gorteau, a dead Komugi holds the hand of the dead Meruem. The Special Assignment: Stop the Dark Continent Expedition Beans comes inside a room shouting about a big emergency. The Zodiac Twelve guesses that Cheadle will quit as the chairman. However Cheadle assures them she won't, and lets Beans talk. He shows a video in which the Kakin's king, Hoicoro, tells something about "putting all of humanities' dreams on their back". He declares the voyage to the Dark Continent starts in Kakin. The Zodiac Twelve is surprised, except Kanzai who is clueless about the Dark Continent and Hoicoro. Geru explains that the Dark Continent is a place that can't be found in the world map. It is where other human beings thrive and other magical beasts. Mizaistom adds that if every time humans try to go there, disaster will come. 200 years ago, nations made an agreement not to go there. As the Zodiac Twelve continues to discuss, Beans interrupts them with a more serious problem. The video shows Hoicoro as he introduces a person that no one can match, Isaac Netero, the previous chairman of the Hunters Association. The person happens to be Isaac Netero's son, Beyond Netero. The Zodiac Twelve is surprised once again, not knowing that Netero had a son. Geru suggests for them to find out if it's true or not. Beyond starts to have a speech, and Saiyu comments that there is not need to confirm it. He really is Chairman Netero's son. Beyond promises that he will take care of everything. Everyone will have an equal opportunity. He encourages everyone to come to Kakin, which he identifies as the "new world". Everyone in the room is shaking as the video ended. Beans lets them know that there are 2 DVDs that the Chairman Netero left. All members of the Zodiac Twelve must watch this, but Ging and Pariston are currently not there. And also, Ging doesn't even answer any phone calls. Cheadle then makes an announcement. Meanwhile, people of all the world are ready to follow Beyond Netero, who decides to ignore the prohibitions of the 5 major countries about exploring the Dark Continent and makes a speech with 10 important followers, with Pariston among them, saying that he is willingly to see a land that nobody has ever seen. Cheadle decides they don't need to wait for Ging and Pariston to see the DVD, saying that they are no longer members of the Zodiacs and say also that the 5 major countries have already gave them a special assignment: Hunt Beyond Netero. Notable Characters Major Battles Story Impact * The Dark Continent is revealed that 200 years ago, 5 kingdoms blocked off the Dark Continent and that this is where the Chimera Ants originated, and that it is Ging's ultimate goal to travel there. Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs